Citizen Weathers / The Soccer Game
Intro. Rex is driving around in town with his Wife Ella in the Passenger Seat. Rex was waving out to everyone. Rex: Welcome to Adventure Bay! The Best Town Ever! I'm the best officer here. They all know me. Rex drove into the Lookout garage and parked next to Ryder's ATV. Rex: The Best Comedy. Citizen ''Weathers''. Episode 5 / The Soccer Game Scene 1 Ella, Skye and Chase were in Ella and Rex's Doghouse. They were watching Ella and Rex's new TV. Chase: The picture's really clear. Skye: Yeah. Ella: Yip. Me and Rex saved up for 2 months to get this. Just then Rex walked in. Rex: I need someone to help me. Chase: I will. Rex: Cool. Come with me. Rex and Chase went to the Mclaren. Rex had just got a big box of Adventure Bay Soccer Team stuff. Chase: What's this for Rex? Rex: The big game today. Adventure Bay vs Foggy Bottom! Chase: Oh. Where are you watching it? Rex: On my new TV of course. With your brother. Chase: What? Rex: You know. Fletcher! I invited him over to watch the Soccer on the new TV. Chase: Will Ella be okay with that? Rex: Of course! Nothing stands between me and the Soccer. Go Adventure Bay! Go Adventure Ba.... Just then Ella walked up. Rex: Oh hello sweetie. Ella: Why are you yelling? Rex: Because I can. Ella: Why is that? Rex: The Soccer on the TV. Ella: Well you can't watch it. Rex: What? Why? Ella: Because I have Katie, Everest and Skye over tonight. You are not to be here. Rex: So what's the point in saving for 2 months straight and then paying for a brand new HD TV if me and Fletcher can't even watch the Soccer on it?! (Clears Throat) Ella: You can watch it at the Gym. Rex: No! They have a tiny TV. I want our big one. Ella: Fine. Me and the girls will be in the Lookout while you and Fletcher can be in our house to watch the Soccer. Rex: Good. And we can have it as loud as we want. ????????: Really? Rex: Yes Fletcher. We can? Ella: How loud is that going to be? Rex: One Hundred! Rex winked at Fletcher. He smiled. Scene 2 At 4:00 that evening, Rex and Fletcher were getting ready for the 4:15 start. While Ella had the girls in the Lookout. Rex: Right. Got our flags. Fletcher: Got the drinks. Rex: And got the TV. Fletcher: Well that would help. Rex: Yes. Right, just turn it on. Rex turned on the TV. The Soccer was not far off from the start. Just then there was a knock on the door. Rex answered it. It was Alan, Cutler and Dave. All three: G'day Rex. Rex: G'day boys. Hello Dave. Alan: We were wondering if you wanted to watch the Soccer at the Gym. Rex: No thank you. I have my new HD TV. Now if you don't mind. Me and Fletcher are having some time to ourselves. Goodbye. Rex shut the door and went back to his seat. Fletcher: Just 3 minutes now. Rex: Good. Fletcher: By the way. Did you get some food? Rex: Of course. It's....in the Lookout. Scene 3 In the Lookout, Ella and the girls were having a great time. Katie: This is great Ella. Ella: Thanks. Everest: Too bad Rex isn't here. Ella: He is here. He's in our Doghouse. With Fletcher. Watching the Soccer. Just then Rex walked in. Ella: Rex! What are you doing? Rex: Forgot the food. Katie: There he is! Ou star! Rex: G'day Katie. Katie: You and Fletcher watching the Soccer? Rex: Yes. It's starts in... Rex looked at the clock. Rex: Right now! Rex quickly got the food and ran back to the house. Scene 4 When Rex got back, Fletcher was having a great time. Fletcher: This is great Rex! Rex: Told you. Now what's the score? Fletcher: Foggy Bottom are leading with 1. Rex: Already?! Fletcher: Yip. But I think we are about to score! He was right. They scored! Adventure Bay had 1 now! Rex and Fletcher cheered! Rex: I think we need it louder! Fletcher: Yeah! Scene 5 When there was only 10 seconds left in the game. The score was 12 to 12. Adventure Bay was also about to score! Rex: Yes come on! They scored! Both: YEAH!!! Just then Ella burst in the door! Ella: Right! Rex: Oh hello sweetie. Ella: Time you two come into the Lookout to put up with the songs on the music channel! Rex: What? Ella: There was a price for this! You two were so loud! Both: Oh no! Scene 6 In the Lookout, The girls had tied Rex and Fletcher to the ground. They were facing the Lookout TV. ABBA's Dancing Queen was on. Rex looked at Ella. She just smiled. Then she kissed him. Katie was patting Fletcher. But the boys didn't enjoy it. One bit. Rex: I never thought this would happen. Fletcher: I know. All good until now. The girls all laughed. The End The Series of Citizen Weathers will continue in the Future. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Series Category:Series Category:Citizen Weathers Series Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Series Category:Citizen Weathers Season 1